Magus (The Scorpion King)
Magus is the main antagonist of the 2002 prequel video game The Scorpion King: Rise of the Akkadian. He is a devious sorcerer who seeks to summon and become the incarnation of the dark god Set. He was voiced by Billy West, and his prisoner form was voiced by Daran Norris. History Magus is an evil sorcerer who longs for the Sword of Osiris so he can summon the god Set from the Netherworld. He invaded Khemet, killed one of the palace concubines, and summoned Anubis to kill the land's lord. He appeared before Mathayus to join him to find the Sword, before Mathayus rejected his offer. As a result, he sent Mathayus to his prison and transformed into a prisoner named Hammet to feed on Mathayus' quest for revenge. He sent his armies to kill King Urmhet and the last Akkadians of Urmhet's village. In his normal form, he took Mathayus' half-brothers to the Tower of Babel once Mathayus left them behind and revealed himself as the prisoner before Mathayus, who has the rebuilt Sword of Osiris. He wanted to kill Jesup or Rama so they can be a vessel for Set. Once Magus got closer to death from being slain by Mathayus', he became a vessel for Set, to his joy. Personality Magus is a very selfish and manipulative sorcerer who only cared about himself and longed for the return of Set. He even led Mathayus into finishing his goals. Appearance Magus wears a golden-clad outfit with a red ruby on each of his shoulder pads. Quotes *"Congratulations, Akkadian!" *"My name is Magus. I have been searching for a man of your talent to assist me. I am conducting an experiment, and need a man of strength such as yours if my work is to be successful." *"The concubine is of no importance, my friend. Join me, Akkadian!" *"How disappointing, and after all my preparation. Take him away to my dungeons!" *"They cannot hear you, Akkadian. They are in an enchanted sleep and will awake only when my ritual is complete. But I wanted you to witness that which you have helped to accomplish. I needed a man of your strength to enter the Netherworld and retrieve the Sword of Osiris. When you refused my request in Khemet, I had to resort to other means of employing your services. I took the form of an old prisoner and fed your thirst for revenge!" *"Well, yes. Their deaths allowed me to manipulate your every move. It was such a useful tool. Don't you agree?" *"Ha, my friend. If I were to venture into the Netherworld, my dark masters would claim my soul. I would be unable to return. You, on the other hand, had no right to be there. You would find a way out, once you had found the Sword of Osiris for me." *"I will summon Set, the great chaos god who slew his brother Osiris with this very weapon! With Set's power and the beast armies of the Netherworld, I will enslave or destroy the people of the land of the living and rule this whole world! And you and your brothers will be my first sacrifice." *"The world will end!" *"Set will conquer all!" *"You cannot win, Akkadian!" *"Congratulations, Mathayus. Again, you have unwittingly helped me to complete my plans!" *"In order to... become the Chaos God, one more sacrifice is needed. It is necessary for... the summoner to die by his enemy's hand. Thank you, Akkadian! Now, I can take the power of the Netherworld into myself!" Trivia *Magus's voice actor, Billy West also did the voice of Fry in the hit animated comedy/sci-fi sitcom Futurama. External links *Magus on Rickipedia: The Mummy Wiki. Navigation Category:The Mummy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Successful Category:Deceased Category:Magic Category:Game Bosses Category:Trickster Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Monster Master Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Pure Evil Category:Murderer Category:The Heavy Category:Power Hungry Category:Enigmatic Category:Master Orator Category:Anarchist Category:God Wannabe Category:Deal Makers Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Sophisticated Category:Enforcer Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Harbingers Category:Obsessed Category:Opportunists Category:Sadists Category:Social Darwinists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Genocidal Category:Horror Villains Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Charismatic Category:Cheater Category:Fanatics Category:Kidnapper Category:Mastermind Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Cult Leaders Category:Thief Category:Summoners Category:Provoker Category:Destroyers Category:Mongers Category:Saboteurs Category:Egotist Category:Hegemony Category:Criminals Category:Terrorists